That's MY Mommy!
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: “Make sure no suitors get near your mommy, okay?” His father had given him an assignment and he was going to do it. Besides, that’s his mommy, those guys aren’t allowed to be so close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**That's MY Mommy**

This is the beginning of a story about a little boy who dreamed of the family he'd always wanted. He dreamed of the day it would be his mother, his father, and himself all together and happy. This is his happy story, and it's happy beginning.

"A-choo!" Sakura mumbled to herself as she watched her son play in the sand box. His fiery red hair told many who his father was. Subaku Takehiko is his name. Sakura left Suna pregnant with the Kazekage's son. The Kazekage and his siblings all know of the child. But only Temari has been able to come to Konoha to see him. Sasuke returned shortly after Takehiko was born and has been fighting for Sakura's affections.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled running across the park to the pinkette.

Takehiko looked up and frowned at the raven-haired young man running over to his mother.

The three year old child had only met his father once, just yesterday in fact.

"Make sure no suitors get near your mommy, okay?" His father had given him an assignment and he was going to do it. Besides, that's his mommy, those guys aren't allowed to be so close to her.

Takehiko stood from his seat in the sand box and headed over to where Sasuke and Sakura sat on a bench.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go home now?" Takehiko asked in that cute little three year old voice of his.

"Sure baby. How about pizza for lunch? Sasuke, why don't you join us?" Sakura smiled picking up Takehiko so he rested on her hip.

Takehiko shot a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke hesitated only a moment before agreeing. "Sure." Takehiko's glare intensified.

'Such a scary three year old.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"It's settled then." Sakura started to happily half-walk, half-skip toward her apartment.

Takehiko's glare stayed trained on Sasuke over his mother's shoulder. The pink-haired woman never once noticed her child's glare, or her ex-teammate's unease.

**Apartment**

"Takehiko, how was the park?" A deep male voice asked as Sakura opened the apartment's door. Sasuke quickly drew a kunai at the unfamiliar voice.

Sakura's reaction was much different. She froze for only a moment before a brilliant smile appeared on her face.

"Panda-chan!" Sakura cried as she set Takehiko down and glomped the smirking red-head in front of her. She buried her face in his shoulder, tears coming out as sounds of pure joy escaped her lips.

Sasuke glared at the scene in front of him. 'She's mine dammit!' He thought to himself .

Takehiko glared at Sasuke, as if sensing his thoughts. Sasuke's glare faltered, 'He has his mother's glare.' Yes, even the great Sasuke Uchiha is afraid of the pinkette's glare.

Gaara smirked at Sasuke. "Afraid of my little three year old son? Uchiha?" Gaara sounded amused and proud. Sakura turned toward Sasuke and Takehiko, still holding onto Gaara.

"Awwwww, he has my glare." Sakura smiled at her son. "Takehiko, come meet somebody." Sakura smiled softly as Takehiko came over to her. "Takehiko, this is your daddy, Subaku no Gaara."

"I know mommy, I'm a genius, 'member?" Takehiko smiled at his mother and father. All three of them were together. 'Now if only Chicken-Boy would leave. We could be a family and everything would be perfect.' Takehiko hugged them both and smiled as he heard Sasuke leave.

And so ends the story of a young mother, a young father, and their son who finally got the family he wanted.

**Hey, I had this stuck in my head and finally wrote it out in science. I intended it to be a one-shot but there may or may not be more one-shot parts to it. **

**Love ya ;)**

**-Bella **


	2. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
